<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dick Grayson Gets Fucked By All Her/His Friends And Family by GayGirlsSpaceWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319042">Dick Grayson Gets Fucked By All Her/His Friends And Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGirlsSpaceWolf/pseuds/GayGirlsSpaceWolf'>GayGirlsSpaceWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Knotting, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is a female in this one, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eggs, Except Dick, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Gang, Gangbang, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Laughter During Sex, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Medical Kink, Milk, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Oviposition, Peeping, Phone Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Triple Penetration, Undercover As Prostitute, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet &amp; Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, Wetting, accidental magic, bimbo dick grayson, breast milk, breast pump, clitoral stimulation, cum slut, cumming inside, everyone is a futanari, graphic birth, it probably has ridges, kori has a special dick, labor, ovipositor, pissing inside, sex during birth, sex during labor, slut, weird kinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGirlsSpaceWolf/pseuds/GayGirlsSpaceWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just futas and guys fucking Dick with their dicks into the bed. Or... Wherever they want.<br/>Bsically people fucking dick grayson and grayson being a slut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Everyone, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/M'gann M'orzz, Dick Grayson/Raven, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Much sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kori gonna fuck grayson in the next chapter UwU this is just me chilling</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grayson/Starfire Omorashi and Eggpreg/Rapid Preg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kori fucks grayson and leaves a few special things inside her at the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick was on patrol like always well that was until she ran into Kori, literally ran straight into her. She looked down at her and sighed "Nightwing what are you doing?" She looked at her nervously because she knew what could happen if she answered wrong "I uh I was on patrol and I-" Kori silenced her with a finger to her lips. Nightwing looked up into her eyes Kori staring back at her lustfully "You've been a bad girl Nightwing". Nightwing feels slick run down her thigh and whimpers at the sensation. Kori moves a hand down her thigh and squeezes, nightwing moans at the feeling. "Kori n-not here, everyone can s-see us!" Kori rips open her costume and smirks. Nightwing squirms as she feels the cool air hit her clitoris "Oh fuck" she bites her lip and looks down at herself.  "Kori please not h-here Bruce will be so mad if we do this here!" Kori licks her fingers and puts one of them into Grayson's vagina, she whimpers trying to hold back from a moan. "Bruce isn't here and based on what I feel inside you I'd say Bruce was already mad." Dick pouts "That isn't Bruces that's Jason and Tim's" Kori gives her the look "little slut." Dick whines wanting more which Kori promptly gives her by pushing another finger inside her, scissoring her vagina open. Dick moans unable to hold herself back any longer "Oh Kori I need your cock, please!" Kori starts unzipping her clothes "is Dick Grayson a little slut for her mommy?" Dick nods "yes Kori I'm your slut!" </p><p>A crowd has gathered to film/watch the couple.</p><p>Kori takes her cock out and puts it at Grayson'sentrance to tease her, gently nudging her entrance. She slides her dick up a bit and pokes Grayson's clitoris. Grayson moansloudly experiencing pain from all the teasing. "Kori I need your cock, please" without warning she pushes all 12 inches into him "how's that slut?" Grayson screams at the sudden penatration "FUCK KORI!!!"Grayson claws at Kori's back while she begins thrusting into him. "You're such a good little slut for me". Grayson wraps her legs around starfires waist and whines not satisfied with her pace. "Kori please go faster" Kori goes slower because she likes do that to her slut. She scream whines "Kori please!" Kori gives her one good look before she starts thrusting into her at an animalistic pace. After a few minutes of Kori going in and out rapidly the squeelching sound coming from her slut caused Kori to cum inside grayson. Grayson squirts all over kori and herself. The crowd cheers at the sight. "Jesus Dick I gotta piss" Grayson is out of it and doesn't respond. "Guess I'll just use you"kori pisses inside of her causing grayson's stomach to look heavily bloated. Grayson feels warm inside and touches herstomach feeling to slosh around inside hersef. "Ah fuck it's egg season baby" Dick looks up at her hearing those words. "Kori no, please don't I can't handle that, I'll pop!" she begs and whines untill she feels it, an egg about to pass into her vagina, she tries to pull away but kori won't let her. "Kori please we're to young for this, let me go!" Grayson tries to plead with her despite knowing kori won't stop. The egg pops into grayson and she moans "it's s-so big..." kori pushes egg after egg into her slut to point where grayson's tummy was bright red and covered in stretch marks. Grayson whines and rubs her tummy never having felt so stuffed before. Kori pushes one last egg into her and watches a grayson shifts uncomfortably "Kori I can't do this they-" she stops as she feels somethig pop inside of her. It begins to wiggle and worm around making it's way toward her entrance. "Ahh kori it's doing something!" kori pets graysons stomach "they're hatching sweetie"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please suggest some chapters you want, if you'd like to suggest just give me 
Dick's gender
male
female
hermaphrodite
Who is he shipped with
Any prompt
Almost nothing is in my zone of uncomfort the only things are really body horror/gore not about that it creeps me out also the kink for feces not doing those </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. H! Dick / Jason and Tim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Caliope96</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason and tim came over for dinner but Dick really needs a fuck so he lays on the table cock and pussy on display. When they enter the apartment Tim calls out to him “Dick we’re here!” Dick smirks “In the kitchen!”. Jason and Tim walk out into the kitchen and blushing hard instantly. Jason speaks up first “Dick what the fuck?!” Dick pouts “I’m fucking horny okay?” Tim averts his eyes “Oh my gosh let’s go Jason”. Dick whines “No come hereee” Jason not wanting to miss this opportunity walks over, flips Dick and then starts stripping. “Stay there Dick” Dick shakes his ass at Jason who is finally clothesless. “Damn never knew about this” Jason says, Tim stands there with no clue what to do. “Condom?” Dick shakes his head no at the question and Jason pushes into him. Dick moans loudly as Jason starts to fuck him. “Damn you’re huge Jason!” Jason licks his neck and thrusts faster. Tim uncovers his eyes deciding to watch “Woah” Jason smirks “Mind if I cum inside you?” Dick grips the table “Go ahead” Jason cums inside her pulling out a few moments later. Tim having a massive hard on stares intensely at Dick “Can I?” Dick turns and with a smile says ”Sure!” Tim not caring pulls his pants and underwear off getting behind Grayson. “Can I?” Grayson nods once again, Tim thrusts in immediately setting a brutal pace. Dick moans louder than before, already sensitive from Jason. “Fuck Timmy~” He continues thrusting until he cums. “Oh my fucking god you’re so tight” Tim slaps Grayson’s ass, pulling out and sitting down. “I don’t know about you but I could go again” says Jason. “Go ahead Jason” and with that Jason pushes back into Dick’s already cum filled pussy “How’re you so wet?” Grayson shrugs and Jason begins to thrust again. "You look kind of swollen Dick" Dick smiles at him "well yeah you both came inside me". Tim gets an idea "Hey Dick can we breed you?" Dick nods (apparently his main method of communication) "sure!" Jason continues thrusting till he cums and then him and Tim continue swapping till Grayson looks 9 months pregnant. “Wow guys, you were really horny too” they nod. “You’re pretty irresistible Dick”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm no longer taking any requests, next chapter should be out soon, I have very important mideterms and things so I can't post too often, sorry!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>